Betrothed
by towriteornottowritethat
Summary: Royalty AU Prince Castiel has been forced to marry Prince Dean Winchester. For some of the stupidest reason, Castiel thinks. Its bad enough that he has to leave his family forever but with a rep like Dean's Castiel knows his life at the Winchester estate will be anything but fun.
1. Chapter 1

Betrothed

The Novak Kingdom was in an uproar. The pain the people felt could only be described as anguish, the youngest prince, Castiel, was being married off to a man in a land far away from them. Castiel himself was not happy about this arranged marriage. He was told barely a week before he was to leave his family and his people for two reasons that he despised. Firstly Michael, his eldest brother, would take the crown from his father. Castiel knew why too, the townsfolk would be enraged with the king and force him to give up his power; really Michael was smarter than most and had planned Castiel's marriage from day one. Secondly, the youngest son of the Winchester royalty, Samuel, would be able to marry Lucifer, who had proposed nearly two fortnights earlier, promising wealth and prosperity in exchange for their youngest. How could Queen Mary and King John say no to that? Lucifer Milton had his own kingdom very close to the Winchester estate filled with wealthy yet vile people. However in Lucifer's castle people were treated with a sort of kindness Mary thought suited her son. However in the Winchester Kingdom it was well know that the eldest was to marry first, the eldest in this case a young man by the name of Dean. Dean was obnoxious, rude, crude, and overly sexual. He had slept with almost all of his maids and because of his not so sparkly record with women no one wanted their child to marry him. The King and Queen knew that Sam must marry and help to solve so of the many problems in their Kingdom but they also knew that if Dean married just anyone they would be laughingstocks. Castiel bitterly knew that this was when Michael came in, he loved his brother but really why did he have to be the one married. Michael contacted the Winchesters, while pretending to be his father, and told them of his perfect youngest son, Castiel. King John and Queen Mary accepted wholeheartedly.

"Castiel," Jessica said, snapping Castiel out of his train of thought "May I come in Your Highness."

"Of course, are you here to help me pack and to help me chose what to wear?" Castiel asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Really Jess enough with the 'sir' and 'Your Highness' crap," Castiel joked.

"It's just I'm gonna have to start calling everyone else that once you leave. Oh Castiel I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm gonna miss you so damn much," Jessica grunted as she packed away some of the prince's clothes.

"I'm gonna miss you too. However instead of sighing and crying like the townspeople, how about you help me chose what to wear,"

"Oh, Castiel I didn't even know you had these outfits," she nearly squealed "they are all so beautiful. Personally I think, seeing how this is your wedding and all, you should wear the white and gold one,"

"But I love this outfit so much and I hate the man I'm marrying,"

"Darling, do not be so bitter. You are helping three kingdoms with this one act," Jessica said softly.

"How so?"

"Oh you know. The Winchesters will gain wealth; the Miltons will gain manners and our Kingdom. Well we will finally have a worthy ruler,"

"Do not speak ill of my father Jessica Moore,"

"My lord, I do no such thing. He is a kind man however he is not fit to rule he is irresponsible. Even you have to admit this Castiel."

Castiel sighed it was a known fact that his father was not a brilliant ruler. He would leave for extended periods of time and leave his eldest in charge.

"Yes you are right Jess," Castiel sighed heavily. "I will be wearing the gold and white outfit, now if you would be kind enough to leave and let me dress. I think you have helped enough with the packing."

"Of course, I will be going now,"

After Jessica closed the door Castiel looked down at his outfit and bit his lip. Really he should not be worrying so much as long as he was with King John and Queen Mary he would be fine. Castiel put on the clothing and Castiel was glad he listened to Jess. The white fabric had gold patterns stitched into it and Castiel looked wonderful in it. With his attire on Castiel walked across his now nearly empty bedroom to the large stained glass window and opened it. Looking out he felt the sadness of his people come down on him tenfold. There were women, men, and children all standing under his window weeping for him to stay.

"I will be fine. Please do not despair," Castiel called out, closed his window and then slid down the wall. He could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"This is not fair. Why do I have to leave," Castiel shouted however he was not expecting an answer

"It is simple why this foolish plan of Michael's would not have worked otherwise," Castiel looked up to see his brother Raphael, "really Castiel do not weep your service is here to take you to the Winchester estate,"

"The dragons are here already,"

"Yes, they came early because of the long ride. Now little brother do stand up before you dirty your beautiful clothes,"

"Yes I'm coming,"

Raphael helped Castiel to stand up. Together they headed up to the top floor of the palace and examined the dragon Castiel would be taking.

"Prince Castiel!" The townspeople screamed his name. Whimpering Castiel gathered all of his strength and bided them a fond farewell and climbing onto the dragons back.

"Sir, before I fly you over to the Winchester estate Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel would like a final word," the ancient beast spoke slow and low. It made Castiel's throat itch with fear, he would never say that though.

"What of my father"

"I know not Your Majesty,"

To Castiel it sounded like the beast was mocking him with Your Majesty, almost as if it thought itself higher than the prince. Oh lord did Castiel hate dragons. Castiel turned around to face his brothers.

"Castiel, I am so sorry,"

"No you are not Michael. Do not fret I still love. How could I hate you after one bad thing you've done out of a hundred good,"

Michael smiled and said "Thank you I will, no, we will miss you dearly."

"Yes" Raphael and Gabriel said.

"Hey at least your husband is hot,"

"Gabriel," Michael said warningly. However the comment made Castiel laugh and realize how much he would miss his prankster brother.

"I should go now before I lose control of my emotions,"

"Of course," All three said together.

"Goodbye"

Farewell, Castiel,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello mother,"  
"Hello Dean,"  
"Your spouse is going to be here in an hour,"  
"Oh,"  
"Yes the luggage is already here,"  
Now Dean Winchester wasn't one to worry a whole lot but he did want to make a good impression on the hot chick that was to be his bride. He suddenly remembered the reason he was getting married and felt the bile rise in his throat. Damn Lucifer and his promises of good fortune for a whole kingdom. He didn't deserve his brother and Dean shuddered at the last memory he had of Lucifer.

"Why hello Prince Dean. Have you seen Sam, I promised him a fun time last I saw him,"  
"How dare you. Stay away from my brother," Dean snarled.  
"Um no, seeing as he will be mine soon I really would like to know his clothes size and what colors he wants OUR bedroom to be,"  
"What do you mean he'll be yours,"  
"Oh you didn't hear we will be married first thing after you're married,"  
"No!"  
"Actually yes. Also you bore me Dean and I would really like to see my beloved so do tell me where to find him,"  
Dean Winchester wanted to say what he heard did not make him almost cry. But it did.  
"He's in the rose garden,"  
"Thank you,"  
Dean waited until Lucifer was out range before he ran to the rose garden and hid. Sam was sitting alone reading when he heard a crush of expensive shoes.  
"Hello love, what are you reading,"  
"Lucifer I forgot you were coming," Sam said before sighing and kissing the man in front of him.  
Lucifer nearly groaned but caught himself and said "I want to know what your favorite colors are dear,"  
"Oh I don't care," Sam said sounding tired "Why can't you move in with me. I don't want to leave my family,"  
"No, sorry Sam, I love you but I can't leave my people and how would I help your parents without a kingdom,"  
"Of course,"  
No this wasn't fair was one of many thoughts running through Dean's head. And that was when Dean stormed off.

Dean recoiled from the memory. The thought of what was happening to Sam at this moment. Sam had left the day after Dean wedding arrangement. Dean remembered that day as well.

"Hello Dean, come say goodbye to your brother," King John sternly stated to his eldest.  
"I do not want to father,"  
"Yes but you will,"  
His father lead Dean down to the carriage. What Dean saw broke his heart. Sam was dressed in a beautiful red with silver lining suit. However Sam was in anguish, he had not realized how hard it would be to finally leave his home.  
Sam turned and whispered with his head to the sky, tears streaming down his face "I bid you farewell brother,"  
"I'll miss you Sammy,"  
Dean pulled his younger brother in for a hug.  
"Don't worry Lucifer will take good care of me,"  
Even Sam didn't sound convinces when he muttered those words.  
When Sam turned and left his family and past behind Dean's world became hell.

Suddenly Dean was so bitter. He drowned all of his miseries in women and fighting. Obviously his mother and father were appalled. How could they let their eldest son act this way when he was to be married soon? To insure that the Novak's would not back out on the marriage King John and Queen Mary started to hire tutors for their son. Dean was learning how to paint, play sports and even play violin, all to impress his spouse.

"Mother do you think my betrothed will like me,"

"Yes, I'm sure they will," Queen Mary said, "Now why don't we talk about Sam,"

"No, I'd rather not,"

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Well we miss him as well Dean. He is my son and I love him but our kingdom is finally starting to prosper,"

"It's not fair,"

"I know darling,"

"Am I interrupting something," King John said after walking into the atrium.

"Oh nothing important father,"

"Humph," John grunted, "I'm going to make sure the arrangements for your spouse are in order,"

Dean spent the remaining time waiting for his spouse pacing. And over thinking when

"Prince Dean,"

"Yes Lisa," Dean smiled to himself, Lisa was one of his favorite maids for various reasons. Firstly she was great in bed, she cared about Dean's well being more than most and if he didn't know better she had seemed jealous when she heard his wedding announcement.

"Your spouse is here,"

"Oh well then, lead the way,"

Lisa turned and started to walk out the atrium and up to the top floor of the castle while Dean followed her. When they finally got to the top Lisa left Dean to meet his betrothed with his parents. As the dragon landed and a man climbed off Dean dared a whisper to his mother

"Who is that? Where is my bride?"

"Um Dean meet Prince Castiel he will be your husband," Mary exclaimed

"I'm sorry I must have heard that wrong. You told I was marrying a girl,"

"I said no such thing,"

"Oh don't worry I'm just as upset about this marriage as you," said a deep voice. Dean looked over at his husband and realized the man was glaring as him with the intensity of a thousand moons. The stare was cold and filled with hatred. The only coherent thought Dean could form under those hard blue eyes was that they were not going to be getting along. It was obvious this man hated him, what was he going to do?

AN: All the kingdoms aren't gay there are a couple more coming in later chapters that are completely heterosexual. Queen Mary didn't tell Dean it was a male because she knew Dean would throw a fit and try to cancel the marriage. Also DRAGONS.


	3. Chapter 3

During the dragon ride all Castiel thought about was how he had to try to be civil. However the second Dean's blasted mouth opened to spew his nonsense all thoughts of civility were lost. Before he could stop himself he was telling the Winchesters that he despised the idea of this arranged marriage. Damn.

"Um, I apologize. I apologize truly, I am Prince Castiel and I am your betrothed," Castiel proudly said an apology and a formal greeting were the only things Castiel thought could fix the mess he made.

Dean was not so gently shoved forward by his father to return the greeting "Hello Castiel, that was your name correct," a nod encouraged Dean to continue, "I am Prince Dean and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well with the introductions finished, would you like something to eat, Castiel? You must be famished after such a long journey," Queen Mary cheerily said.

"I would love to eat, Queen Mary. Thank you. I have a question has my luggage come yet?"

"Yes, it has. Now if you will all follow me to the dining hall," King John stated crisply.

As Castiel followed the Winchester to the dining hall he mulled over the last five minutes and evaluated each Winchester. Queen Mary was to be treated with kindness; she was a mother through and through. Just looking at her Castiel knew she was like the mother he never had. King John on the other hand was to be avoided until they bonded over something. A bond over a similar interest would open up the King Castiel could tell. And Dean what was he to do all he could tell was that the man preferred woman in his bed. Castiel already knew that though, hopefully the vile man would open up over dinner. Stopping his own train of thought Castiel noticed how large the table was yet the four places that were set up were so very close. Sighing Castiel took his seat next to Dean and watched as the maids brought out dishes of gorgeous looking food.

"So Castiel, what exactly do you do during your leisure time?" King John asked

Castiel found giving vague answers always helped in situations like these "Well I enjoy the arts as well as dragon care taking,"

"Oh, really do you enjoy taking care of them. The dragons I mean," King John asked. Castiel could tell by his tone that the man was excited. Yes, he has something in common.

"Yes I do. They have an air about them. Almost as if they are better. Most find it annoying but I find it ironic. Why do we control them if they are so obviously better?"

King John looked as if he was about to cry with joy to what Castiel had said "You know what I like you Castiel. Welcome to the family,"

"Thank you sir,"

"So Dean what do you think of Castiel,"

"He is amazing father," Castiel could tell the compliment was sarcastic. Sarcastic was now being added to the things he despised about Dean Winchester.

Dean looked over at this Price Castor, Cast, or he didn't really know. Damn that guy looked like he wanted to kill him. That was probably because of the sarcasm but most people laughed his sarcasm off. Apparently not this guy though.

After nearly ten minutes of eating and his parents chatting, um, Castiel, that's his name, up and that dude was still glaring at him Dean had had enough.

"What have I done to you?! Why are you glaring at me like I killed your fucking puppy?!"

Castiel didn't know what to say at first. He hadn't realized Dean noticed him glaring and Castiel liked the other two Winchesters and he wanted to save this budding bond.

"I was trying to count your freckles. I apologize if that unnerved you," Castiel said. That made him sound really rather creepy but it was better that looking rude. And on the plus side the Winchester's faces went from puzzlement to what their son had said to horror at Castiel's seemingly innocent response.

Not too long after a never ending silence fell upon the dining hall Queen Mary said "Well now that dinner is finished, why don't you help show Castiel around Dean. It's the least you can do,"

"Yes I will, come on Castiel," Dean hissed, he didn't believe that assholes excuse for a fucking second.

Once Queen Mary and King John had left the two to their tour Castiel turned to Dean and uttered "Please take me straight to my bedroom. Just because I'm spending the rest of my life here does not mean I have to spend it with you."

"And there it is. You really don't like me but I have to ask why?"

"Because you are the rudest, most insensitive douche I have ever had the displeasure of meeting,"

As they continued on to the bedroom Dean asked "How am I any of those things?"

"Well, the first things I heard come out of your mouth were rather homophobic. You then proceeded to sarcastically complement me to which I glared at you hoping for your death. And you being such a kind gentleman noticed my glare and proceeded to scream at the top of your lungs while spewing filth about me. So yeah you are a rude, insensitive douche if I have ever seen one," Castiel hissed.

"One I was surprised you were a dude but I have no problem with you being a dude. Second I was trying to be funny and lastly I had to say something. I thought you were going to kill me,"

"Humph, how funny seeing as I'm considering doing killing you right now. But I will not instead I will make living with me hell. Is this my bedroom?"

"Yes," came the strangled cry from Dean's lips. This guy was insane and the bedroom he was about to walk into, oh god.

"Um what is all of this?"

"My parents were kinda hoping we would get along. Oh and this is our bedroom. I'm kinda sorry,"

"Oh lord please no," Castiel muttered as he took in the room in front of him. There were flowers all over the king sized bed as well as pie which Castiel realized was an excuse to also put cherries and whipped cream in the room.

"This has been such a long day; I'm going to sleep,"

"Okay. I'm going to write to my brother Sam,"

Castiel had to push all the flowers off the bed while experiencing the most sickeningly sweet smell ever protruding off the little things. As soon as he was comfortable Castiel felt homesick. He had barely been gone a day but knowing that he was not going to live with his family anymore still hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke in the middle of the night to sounds of rustling and whispering. He climbed out of the bed and noticed how he looked. He was sweaty with the flowers stuck to his body. He felt gross but he needed to know where those noises were coming from. Castiel silently left the room and walked down the hall to find the source of the noises. Opening the door to the last room of the hall, Castiel was surprised, inside the room he saw Dean writing and reciting it back to himself.

"Hello Dean,"

"Oh hey I couldn't sleep and about earlier I think we got off on the wrong foot,"

"You could say that again. What are you doing exactly?"

Truthfully Castiel didn't care about his apology at the moment, what he wanted to know was why Dean was still awake at such a late hour.

"I'm writing a letter to my brother. I want to make sure he's not in trouble,"

"I understand. Lucifer's kingdom is not perfect but Princess Anna will make sure your brother is safe,"

"Who?"

"Princess Anna, she is the younger Milton. Surly you have heard of her?"

"No I have not. What is she like?"

"She is kind and merciful; do not fear for your brother Dean. Just go get some sleep,"

"No, even if Sammy is safe I still promised to write,"

"Dean at least show me what you are writing because one wrong phrase and that letter may never make it to Sam,"

"You're right. Here I'll read it to you okay,"

"That's fine,"

Castiel sat down across from Dean because he had a feeling the letter was going to be long.

"_Hey Sammy,_

_What is it like being married? Is Lucifer good to you? Better yet are you at least giving him a chance? Anyway I guess life at home isn't horrible. My spouse came over today and he hates my guts. But then again most people have started hating me once you left. I mean Mom and Dad don't obviously but all the maids glare at me and when I go out in public I am faced with these empty stares. This letter wasn't really supposed to be about me. I just want to make sure you are happy. I don't know what I'll do if they hurt you and I can't even protect you. I know you're all grown up now but you are still my little brother and I miss you._

_Your brother,_

_Prince Dean of the Winchester Estate _

"Whoa Dean, I didn't know you missed him so much,"

"He's my younger brother,"

"If this is any castellation, I accepted your apology and I wish to start over,"

"Why did you act that way any way?"

"I too miss my brothers. Knowing I will never see them again make me bitter. You could say that I am in the same place as Sam,"

"Only Sam had time to know and at least learn to handle his spouse," Dean joked.

Castiel smiled and Dean found that he liked Castiel's smile and he wanted to see it more.

"I'm assuming you are not going to make my life hell than," Dean continued.

Castiel laughed "I'm still gonna make your life hell simply because seeing you mad sounds hilarious,"

Dean noted that Castiel's laugh was even better than his smile, "Cas that is just not fair,"

It wasn't until the words leapt out of his mouth that he noticed that he had given Castiel a nickname.

"Cas?"

"Yeah it's a nickname you know,"

"Oh I've never had a nickname before,"

"Really? Did everyone always call you prince Castiel?"

"Sort of, my family called me Castiel as well as my only friend. The rest of the Kingdom would rather give me titles, you know, out of respect,"

Castiel soon found himself telling Dean everything about himself, from that time when he was five and his older brother, Gabriel, put fish guts in his hair to leaving home to live in the Winchester estate. While he was talking Castiel realized all of these thoughts and memories used to only be his. Castiel found that telling someone that when you were 13 you tried to run away from home or how you witnessed at 10, your best friend dying, gave the wrong impression. The more Castiel spoke to Dean the more he realized his life was not as glamorous as a prince's life should be. At the worst moments in his life he would feel anguish while in the brighter moments he only felt content. After finishing his life story he found himself telling dean this as well.

"Dean you know, I don't really know what it is like to be happy. The closet to happy I have ever been is content,"

"Really, well let me try to fix that," Dan didn't know why he was doing but he trusted Cas. After listening to him for a half hour he found himself loving the man wanting to do anything for him. Hearing he was never happy caused Dean so much anger, how could no one notice he wasn't happy. Dean needed to be able to make Cas happy, Dean leaned forward and let their lips touch.

"Dean what are doing,"

"I wanted to test this out,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Do it again,"

The second kiss Dean had more confidence. The kiss wasn't really a battle like it usually was with Dean but a dance. Their lips fit together nicely and Cas found himself letting Dean kiss and touch and lead him back to the bedroom.

"I don't want to have sex with you Dean, at least not yet. I want to know you like you know me,"

Dean laughed "I can do that Cas but how about tomorrow. I'm fucking exhausted and hopefully I'll send my letter to Sam in the morning,"

They both shuffled in silence to finally change out of their day clothes and climb into the giant bed.

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

An:thanks to everyone still reading my story. I also thank everyone who left reviews. You guys are great :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up to the feeling of sunshine on his face and a song in his ears. Opening his eyes he saw Castiel nearly naked and looking through his luggage for a change of clothes.

"Good morning Castiel,"

"Good morning Dean, you should go wash up. There are flowers all over your face,"

Dean stood up out of the bed and walked over to a mirror, that Castiel hadn't noticed, and inspected his face.

"Damn, you're right Cas,"

Castiel watched as Dean walked out the room and promptly stood himself. It was ridiculous to miss a full length mirror just because of the state of the room. Castiel had to look around the rest of the room as soon as he finished pulling his pants up.

"Is Prince Dean in here," Castiel looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair come in.

"Just me,"

"Oh, I'll come back later,"

"Do you want me to leave him a message from you?"

"Could you tell him that Lisa came by and that we need to talk," She snapped at Castiel. "Oh and breakfast is ready downstairs,"

Without another word she practically ran out the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Castiel muttered to himself. Closing the door behind 'Lisa' Castiel started to look around the room. He decided to start on the top of the wardrobe. On the top of the wardrobe was a family photo. He recognized King John, Queen Mary and Dean but not the last member of the family. He had shaggy brown hair and towered over everyone else; with his build the man was imposing rather than predatory.

"That must be Prince Sam,"

Putting the picture down Castiel walked through the rest of the room. He didn't want to leave a corner unexplored. Looking behind the mirror there was a locked cabinet, obviously supposed to be kept secret. That wasn't going to stop Cas from trying to get inside it,"

"Castiel, What are you doing,"

Moving the mirror in front of the cabinet Castiel bent over quickly and held up an old, dirty suit jacket "I'm looking around my living space and trying to figure out how a prince could possibly be so messy,"

Dean laughed and his eyes crinkled, Castiel found that his smile was much more beautiful in the daylight. Castiel also wondered how else he could possibly get Dean to really laugh.

"I leave my clothes on the floor and since I got engaged my mother doesn't want the maids in here,"

"That sounds reasonable, OH, which reminds some maid came in here looking for you. I think her name was Lisa,"

"What did she say," Dean sounded too eager for Cas' liking.

"Nothing much, something about you two having to talk," Cas stammered "Oh and breakfast is ready,"

"Great, I'm starving,"

Castiel wondered what they had to talk about for the first time. Sighing he followed Dean down to the dining hall. Castiel wondered if it was possible for a palace to be so unwelcoming. The day prior Castiel barely noticed anything about the foreign environment, he was stilling fuming over leaving home and Dean. Castiel knew he still missed his family; however he had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to be seeing them again for a long time. Looking down Castiel noticed that the rotting wood of the Winchester's, no, his home's stairs were the same as the Novak's palace stairs. They were also the same color as Michael's hair. After going down the stairs Castiel felt a chill go through his body. The tiled dining hall floor was freezing and Castiel didn't normally put shoes on unless he was going outside.

"Hey Lisa,"

This caused Castiel to look up from staring at the floor.

"Can you mail this for me? And Cas said you told him we have to talk,"

Castiel watched as Lisa timidly replied and motioned for Dean to follow her 'to someplace quieter'.

"Hey Cas you okay with me skipping breakfast,"

"It's fine,"

"Great thanks," Dean said with a goofy smile on his face. Castiel wanted to be able to make Dean smile that way but before he could get too upset Dean leaned down and quickly kissed Castiel. Cas astonished could only touch where their lips had touched. Looking up Cas noticed the glare Lisa was giving him and a smile from Queen Mary, who must have entered the room when he wasn't paying attention.

"Look at the two love birds," She said beaming "My Castiel you look beautiful today,"

"Thank you Queen Mary but nothing compared to you,"

"Oh, thank you," The woman's smile got bigger if that was possible, "Come and eat. You must be famished since last night's activities,"

Castiel wondered at Queen Mary's suspicious tone of voice until he remembered the state the bedroom was in last night. The thought made him shudder.

"Of course,"

She seemed to jump from excited from his response, "I'm ever so glad, you two didn't seem to get along at first. So, what made you change your mind?"

"Queen Mary, as of last night Dean knows more about me than anyone else. Although he comes off as, pardon my language, asshole he obviously cares greatly about his family. He sacrificed his choice in a spouse so the Kingdom would prosper and one day I would like to know more about him. And the day I finally know enough about him to call him my best friend, then and only then, will I sleep with him and be proud to call myself Prince Castiel Winchester,"

Queen Mary smiled at the man in front of her and dotingly said "I knew we chose well when we chose you,"

"Thank you," Castiel beamed as breakfast was finally set before him. The food was ravishing, though Castiel couldn't tell what half of the food was. There were slices of buttery toast, a strange sliced circular meat, which Castiel had never tried before but he knew Gabriel had, something that looked similar to chicken eggs, truthfully Castiel didn't want to know what it really was but curiosity did kill the cat.

"Um, Queen Mary what are these?" Castiel asked while he pointed to the egg like substance.

"Oh, those are dragon eggs,"

Castiel's eyes widened in horror, why would they eat dragon eggs? In the Novak Kingdom dragons were well protected and loved. Mostly because they were endangered, about 90% were owned and the 10% that wasn't were being illegally hunted. Also dragons were a magical and powerful species to degrade them like a chicken or goat was horrendous.

"I don't fell hungry anymore," Castiel murmured looking down at the giant dragon eggs, "I gonna go look for Dean and tell him to come and eat,"

"Go ahead,"

Castiel stood from the table and walked in the general direction he saw Lisa pointing in nearly 15 minutes earlier. The farther he walked down the hall way the more he heard a conversation.

"He won't mind," Castiel heard a shrill voice exclaimed sheepishly

"Even if he doesn't, I fucking do, Lisa,"

"Why?"

"Because I made a commitment when I married him,"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You don't give two fucks about him. I saw you two last night at dinner you screamed at him, you hate his guts"

"No, I don't, not anymore"

"What could have possibly happened in a night. He can't be better that me in bed and you know it, so explain,"

"I actually got to know him and he actually wants to know me,"

"Humph, you want to get to know him go ahead but tell me again why we still can't have sex,"

"Lisa, if you don't understand from me telling you ten times then I don't know what to say. Wait, yes I do; mail my fucking letter to Sam,"

Castiel heard stomping and watched as Lisa marched in the opposite direction with a letter in her hand. Nearly a minute later Dean came out looking exasperated and shocked when he Cas.

"Hey Cas, wanna get a tour of the kingdom?'

"Dean, that sounds lovely,"

"Well then let's go," Dean walked over to Cas and looped their arms together with a smile. Dean might have been pissed at Lisa but Cas still wanted to get to know him. And truthfully Dean couldn't think of a better way of doing so than touring where he grew up.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking arm and arm down the street Castiel noticed the townspeople's reaction to Dean. They looked disgusted as he walked past. Castiel was used to being completely admired. However Dean looked used to the glares he was receiving.

"Why are they looking at you like that?"

"Oh, about 90% of the kingdom hates that I didn't get married to the Milton's instead of Sam. Everyone loved Sam; I on the other hand, am someone to deal with. And I tend to sleep around, the parents hate that and the girls hate when they find out they aren't going to be a princess," Dean rambled on and Castiel noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed, it was obvious he agreed wholeheartedly with the people who despised him.

"I think that is ridiculous, King Lucifer wanted Sam not you, it is not your fault your brother is gone,"

Dean looked over at Cas and was astonished at the compassion in his voice.

"Thanks. Castiel I'm hungry now. I kinda wish I ate at home,"

"There has to be a shop around here,"

"Oh yeah, we can go to Ruby's. I would take you to the Roadhouse but that's a pretty long trip. Ruby's is only a couple of blocks from here,"

"That sounds nice,"

Castiel noticed that as they were seated at a table in Ruby's a girl kept glaring at Dean. Truthfully, Castiel was appalled at the open hatred most of the kingdom held toward Dean. Cas was not going to let his distaste in the common people's behavior go unheard.

"Dean,"

"Yeah,"

"Who is that girl?"

"That's Ruby, she owns the place and is the main chef. She also hates me,"

"Why?"

"Well, Ruby fell in love with her own fantasized version of Sam. I mean became obsessed, Sam was flattered because, hey at least she didn't try to kidnap him like other girls did, turns out she wanted to marry Sam. Now, my great-great-great grandparents came up with this dumbass rule that all Winchesters have to marry other royalty. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Ruby knew this and I don't know, maybe some part of her thought the actual Prince Sam would change the law or runaway with her. I seriously do not know what she was thinking because at this point Sam had never met her. A couple weeks after that whole fiasco Sammy got engaged to King Lucifer. Ruby wasn't too thrilled about that but you must be thinking 'who cares what she thought'. My parents cared, they cared because Ruby was the chef they hired for Sam's congratulatory banquet. When the banquet was done King Lucifer and Sam went upstairs 'to go to sleep',"

Castiel mentally noted how Dean used actual air quotes and snickered.

"Anyway Cas, suddenly we,"

"Who's we,"

"Everyone at the banquet Cas, we all hear a scream and run upstairs to find a half-naked and screaming Lucifer dragging a crying Ruby away from a terrified and naked Sam. Looking back on it, it was pretty hilarious. Anyway, King Lucifer throws Ruby to the floor and starts screaming at her. Yeah, turns out she was planning on convincing them to dump each other. She was basically in love with both of them and she became so enraged when she heard of their engagement. After they both tried to make her leave the room she started attacking King Lucifer and well you can guess the rest. She was forever banished from the castle and Sam, blah, blah, blah. The End,"

"Oh, now I feel uncomfortable here and that doesn't really answer my question,"

"She thinks it's my fault they got married"

After ordering, eating in silence and finally paying Dean started to walk out of Ruby's when a shrill voice yelled out, "Dean Winchester! You have some nerve walking into a place where you aren't welcome. Huh, with your new husband too. Lucky you,"

Dean nearly ran to the door with Cas in tow after saying, "You listen here Ruby, I can go wherever I please. I am royalty and you will treat my husband, Castiel, and I with complete respect. Do I make myself clear,"

"Fuck you,"

"That doesn't sound like a good time," Dean shouted back after walking out the door.

Walking down the next block Castiel thought the shouting match was done when Ruby came from behind them.

"How's Sam?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Ruby,"

"Thanks anyway,"

"No problem,"

"Dean," Castiel whispered as Ruby walked away, "Is there anything else you want to show me,"

"Yeah we haven't even really started,"

Dean took Castiel nearly everywhere. Castiel noticed that each shop, school, or dragon circus, Castiel greatly disapproved of the circus,but it had a meaning to Dean. Through Dean's tour Castiel learned everything about Dean. Castiel knows how Dean's had a happy yet boring childhood. Apparently, the most interesting thing was when he learned to shoot from his father.

"The only thing he ever wanted to do with me,"

And when his mother took him to the dragon circus. He felt free, he felt himself soaring through the sky with the dragons. The Circus was a traveling circus and only can to this Kingdom once every couple of years. Apparently it was coming something in this month. Dean was very excited to show it to Cas.

"What else is there to you Dean Winchester,"

"I'm not much,"

"Oh, but you are. When you talk there is so much raw emotion. When you speak of your mother I can hear your overwhelming love for her yet there is only bitterness for your father. Your brother deserves your devotion and respect whereas his husband is a pain in the ass. You know love, hatred and all the shades in between better than I ever will,"

"Cas, that isn't true at all. I'm a mess that doesn't deserve everything I have,"

"That isn't true you are so beautiful,"

"I'm calling bullshit. Cas how could you possibly know that we haven't been in a relationship for more than a week. Just fucking wait, I'll mess something up and you'll never forgive me for it. You won't think I'm so beautiful anymore. C'mon let's go home,"


End file.
